I Dream of Xel-chan
by Haitani
Summary: Zel/Xel yaoi. A very short little parody on I Dream of Jeannie I wrote because inspiration struck me and I was bored.


I Dream of Xel-chan

*Author's Notes* This is a REALLY short fic that I've been thinking of for a while. At first, I had intended it to be a light sappy shounen ai fic, but it came out a bit different and a lot shorter then originally planned. I do plan to write more, prolly involving Gourry and maybe Amelia whenever I get the inspiration. Feel free to tell me what you think. Oh yeah, if you haven't guessed already, this is a mild parody on I Dream of Jeannie.

Warnings: mild lime?PG-13, AU, sap and slight OOC. 

Post on Silk and Stone? Yes please.

Disclaimer: Neither the Slayers or I Dream of Jeannie characters belong to me.

I Dream of Xel-chan, 

by Tanigawa.

Cast:       Jeannie: Xelloss Metallium 

Maj. Nelson: Zelgadiss Graywords

Maj. Healy: Gourry

Dr. Bellows: Lina Inverse

          Maj. Zelgadiss Graywords sat at his desk working studiously and quietly.

"Whatcha doing, Master?" a chipper voice from behind him inquired. Zel jumped slightly.

"Damn it Xelloss, don't scare me like that! What have I told you about coming to work?" he chastised. 

"But Master, I got so lonely at home and I missed you!" he said as he leans down to give Zel a quick hug. We see now that he's clad only in a pair of poofy, baggy purple pants that rest right below his navel (think Jeannie's pants only lower and purple). Softening slightly Zel says, "Xelloss, what would we do if Dr. Inverse came in?"

"Don't worry Master, I'll be careful," he said and leans down again to give Zel a light kiss on the cheek.

"Oh fine, you can stay, just let me do my work." Unbeknownst to Zel, Xelloss emits a lecherous grin.

"Don't worry Master, I wouldn't think of disturbing you."

"Good," and with that Zelgadiss returned to his work. After a couple minutes of silence Xelloss asks, "Ne Master, what are you working on?"

"It's called the C.A.S. All you have to do is…" and that's where Xelloss tuned out and decided he'd much rather play with Zel's wire hair. He would run his fingers through the hair; rubbing, smoothing, playing, teasing, and each time one of the spikes would scratch him his smile would slightly grow. Zel, on the other hand, was finding it increasingly difficult to concentrate on his job because of Xelloss' ministrations.

"Xel—Xelloss, stop that! I'm try—I'm trying…" he got distracted as Xelloss' caressing fingers turned to lips that began nibbling and kissing Zel's long pointed ears. His kisses slowly moved down Zel's cheek and met up with his lips. All of a sudden Xelloss stiffened, muttered a curse and disappeared. Before Zelgadiss could say anything there was a knock at the door. 

          A small red haired woman entered the room and said, "Are you done the C.A.S. yet?" _Shit_, Zel thought. 

"Not yet, Dr. Inverse," he said. 

"You better have it done soon or Gen. Ul Copt will have my neck. The main reason I came here was to tell you the results of you physical."

"Okay," Zel said a tad nervously. 

"Oh don't worry," she said kindly, "they're quite encouraging. It seems that in the last five months you've lost some weight and seem to have more energy. What have you been doing different?"

Zelgadiss took a deep breath before answering, "I've been doing nothing different, ma'am." 

"Really?" she asked suspiciously and made a slight frown. He nodded his head.

"Alright, you keep doing whatever you're not doing then, if you keep it up I'm sure they'll choose you to go up in the rocket they're launching next year," she stated and left the room vowing to keep an even closer eye on Maj. Graywords. 

          As soon as Dr. Inverse left the room Xelloss popped back in.

"Hear that, Master?" he inquired with a sultry voice while lightly running his finger up Zel's cheekbone. "Didn't I come around five months ago?" he continued.

"Xelloss, not here, not now!" Zel exclaimed loudly. He paused at the hurt look he received from Xelloss and resumed in a softer tone, "Go home, I'll see you after work."

          Xelloss huffed and exclaimed loudly, "You're just ashamed of me and don't want me around."

"It's not that. You're just too…. distracting when I'm at work." Then he muttered quietly to himself, "Or anywhere else for that matter."

"I can't accomplish anything when you're around," he continued in a louder voice. 

          Xelloss grinned, his sharp ears having picked up all of Zel's speach.

"Distracting eh?" he said seductively and moved forward.

"Xelloss," Zelgadiss said disapprovingly.

"Fine, fine. But we'll see just how distracting I can be when you get home," he said and popped out before Zelgadiss could argue.

          Maj. Zelgadiss Graywords sighed and continued his work.


End file.
